Hail to the Thief
by unwashedwonder
Summary: sequel to High and Dry.
1. 2plus2is5

**here we go! sequel. enjoy. i can't put + and = in the title, so i just used to subtitle(twoplustwoisfive) from the COM LAG ep. just in case any of you reading are actually radiohead fans and notice.**

* * *

2+2=5. (The Lukewarm.)

Anthony sighed, "What class do you have next, baby?"

Kalel looked over at him, "English."

"No way." Anthony smiled, "Me too."

Anthony and Kalel had been together for the past year, and he hadn't told either of his parents about her, nor had he told her that he had two dads. He was worried about what she would think of them, and what they would think of her. Anthony knew exactly why he was at this school for students who needed help. He knew exactly why Toby and Felix were here too, but he could not, for the life of him, figure out why Kalel was there.

To him, she was so perfect. He couldn't find anything wrong with her, so why was she even at this hell hole? Toby was easy; he had a severe case of OCD. Felix was a slight pyromaniac.

"I also have the same teacher after that for work study right after. I hope he's not a creep."

"I bet he'll be fine." He laughed, taking her hand and walking to the classroom.

To his surprise, there was no teacher. Anthony was honestly really shocked; the teachers here were always in the room. He couldn't remember the teacher's last name, and he had lost his schedule and had to use the paper one he made with only the classes and room numbers.

He sat down next to Kalel in the back. She wanted to sit right by the desk so she didn't have to move, and Anthony was cool with that. At least he wouldn't be right under his nose considering most teachers taught from the front of the room.

Anthony was even more surprised that the bell rang and the teacher wasn't there.

When he saw him, all the surprise and shock was washed away from that and put in a new area.

"Hey, class." A man hurried in, "Sorry I'm late. Important phone call."

He stood at the front of the room.

Anthony looked up at him and his jaw dropped.

"Ah. I see we have the infamous Mr. Anthony Padilla in this class." Anthony's father grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"David?"

"That's Mr. Moss to you." He pointed at him, earning laughter.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not calling you-"

"Alright. That's enough chatting for one class. Let's start working."

Anthony couldn't believe that his father-to-be was his teacher.

"Now, everyone. Two plus two equals five. That's the new rule." He nodded, "Mr. Padilla, what is two plus two?"

Anthony, who had zoned out, snapped his head up, "Could you repeat the question?"

"Two plus two."

"This is English, not Math, but two plus two is four."

"You're not there paying attention." He frowned, "The rule is: two and two always makes a five."

"What?"

"Just go with it, okay?" David crossed his arms, "I said that it equals five, so it equals five."

"And who are you to say that?" Anthony leaned forward, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I am the authority figure in this room. What I say goes."

"Why?"

David put his hands on Anthony's desk and leaned closer to him, "Because I said so."

"Would this happen to have anything to do with George Orwell?" Anthony smirked.

He frowned and went back to the front of the classroom, "Anthony is on the right track. I said that is because we are going to be starting our new book tomorrow." David grabbed a stack of books, "Felix? Toby? Give me a hand, please."

The two boys got up and passed the books around. Toby had a smirk on his face as he watched David.

"Now, this is an extremely famous book by George Orwell. It is about how, in 1984, we would've had a completely different society. While we are currently much further along than the year 1984, it is still a very common topic today, and it will really make you think."

Anthony looked at his book. On the cover was a single blue iris. Another reason for David to pick this book. The longer Anthony stared at it, the more he thought of his father judging him, telling him that he was forced to attend this school, telling him that he had to go here to stay out of juvy.

"Will I get bonus points if I've already read the book?" Felix asked.

David grinned, "Sadly, no, Mr..." He looked at the roster, "Yeah I'm not even going to try to pronounce that."

Felix smiled, "You can just call me Felix. I don't mind."

David nodded, "That will be easier."

Anthony sat up straight, "Will I get bonus points if I read the book in one night?"

"No." He gave him a look that sent the rest of the class in hysterics.

"He probably won't even read the book." Someone in the front row said loudly, "He has no mom to bother him about homework, and if his dad cared, he'd use the money from his show to buy his way out of jail and he wouldn't have to be here."

David frowned. Anthony was visibly upset.

"Now, you don't know that's true. I'm sure Anthony's father is a great man."

"I heard he's always working."

Anthony looked up and saw David silently agreeing to that. He knew how much David hated it when Ian worked himself too hard. Once Smosh had ended after five years, Ian became a permanent writer for a live sketch comedy show on the same channel. Sometimes, he spent all night working on a single skit. Both Anthony and David felt like they weren't being paid attention to when that happened.

"Just read your books. The first chapter needs to be read and annotated by tomorrow."

There were a few groans from some students.

Anthony rolled his eyes. Reading was easy enough. Annotating made it more painful, but it wasn't as awful as everyone thought. In fact, he found it easier to contain his thoughts when he wrote them down.

With a few minutes until the end of class, David told everyone to just talk. He began scribbling a few things down randomly.

When class ended, Anthony walked up to him, "Hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure thing." David looked over at Kalel, "Could you go be a doll and grab me a coffee from the teacher's lounge? I need to speak with Anthony privately for a few minutes."

She nodded and waved goodbye to Anthony.

"What did you want to say, Little Man?"

"I'm almost taller than you are, David." Anthony frowned, "Little Man doesn't exactly fit me anymore."

He shrugged, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Our relationship."

"Okay." David laced his fingers together, "Shoot."

"Here's how it should be." He held his fist up, "You and Ian. You're my dad's boyfriend." He held up two fingers, "You and me. You're my father now." He put his other two fingers up, "Here's the problem." He stuck his thumb out, "You're also my teacher."

"And?" He smiled, clearly just wanting Anthony to be embarrassed.

"I was perfectly happy with those two relationships." Antony sighed, "I don't need that extra awkward fifth thing."

David nodded, "I'm sorry, Anthony. I didn't realize that you were in my class. I don't pick the students, they were just assigned to me."

"But I'm in honors, shouldn't you have some say?"

"Well, the last teacher quit on such short notice that I had to join immediately. He had already picked the students."

"Can you write me a note so I can get to my next class late?"

He looked up at him, "No."

"Why not?"

"You don't have a class next. You have a free period. You would just use that to get into another class late, wouldn't you?"

"How do you know I don't have a class next?"

"Your father told me."

"Dammit."

"Watch your mouth."

He rolled his eyes, "Look, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I need to go work on some homework."

"It's the first day of class. What teacher would assign homework?" David frowned.

"You did."

"I gave you a sufficient about of time to finish it in class."

"Fine, all my other teachers gave me homework."

David let out a low whistle, "Wow. Lame."

"Alright, I'll catch you later, Mr. Moss." He leaned in close, "I've had a hard day, maybe someone should make some chicken parm tonight."

David chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe someone should buy the materials to make it."

He noticed David playing with some keys in his hand. Anthony saw that they were his own car keys. He couldn't leave school early; he'd have to wait for David. He tried not to smirk as David set them down to look behind him at the clock.

Anthony nodded, "Can you write me a pass to leave school early?"

"Nice try, Ant. Ian already told the school that you could leave after seventh period if you wanted because you have eighth free."

"I'll see you tonight." Anthony rolled his eyes, "By the way, Dad's upset that you won't be home until late due to this teaching job."

"I'm going to go home at four. Tell him that." He smiled, "I need to have enough time to make chicken parm."

"You're the best." Anthony grinned.

"Yeah, I know." David smiled, then shooed Anthony away.

"I'm back with the coffee." Kalel walked in as Anthony left.

Anthony admired the keys in his hands. He admired his clever thievery. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was bad.

Anthony Padilla was a raging kleptomaniac.

* * *

"Ah, yes." David smiled at his work study, "Thank you. Have a seat."

Kalel sat down.

He looked at his desk, "He took my keys."

"Excuse me?"

"He took my god damn keys." David muttered.

She frowned, straightening her posture, "What should I work on first?"

David leaned back in his chair, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kalel looked surprised.

"It's the first day, I have nothing to work on. If you'd like, we can just get to know each other better."

"Are you hitting on me?" Kalel seemed to become very worried.

David laughed, grabbed the coffee cup, "Absolutely not. Trust me. If I was, you'd know."

"A lot of teachers do-"

"Well, a lot of teachers like younger girls so..." He shrugged, "Fuck."

Kalel looked surprised that he had said that word, "So you...aren't interested in me?"

"No. Of course not." He shook his head, "I'm not interested in young women."

"No?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not women your age at least." He frowned.

She didn't look convinced.

He tried to cover it up, "Maybe women of other-"

"You're married, and you're hitting on me." Kalel crossed her arms.

David looked down at his hand, "That's an engagement ring."

"She proposed to you."

"No, actually-" He paused "Yeah. That."

"It's not a she, is it?"

"What do you mean?" David looked down at the ring, trying not to smile.

"A guy proposed to you, didn't he?"

He sighed and leaned forward, "You can't tell the administration they'll have me kicked out of here."

"I won't." Kalel smiled, "It'll be out little secret."

David grinned and put his hands behind his head, "I can tell that I got a good work study."

"Which just means that you'll have to keep a secret of mine."

"Look, Kalel, is it?" He shook his head, "This kind of student-teacher relationship isn't really encouraged."

She nodded, "Which is why this is so great."

He frowned, "So, you want to go against what the system says?"

"Hey. Two and two is four. I don't care what the system says." She had a smirk on her face.

David squinted, trying to tell if she was being serious or not, "Alright. We can be 'friends' if you really want."

After a month of teaching, David agreed to his first student-teacher grade deal.

Kalel smiled, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay..." He leaned back in his chair, "What do you want?"

"I want to change my hair."

"Your hair looks fine, Kalel." He said, "In fact, I think it's a really pretty color."

"I want it to be teal with purple streaks."

David nearly choked on his coffee, "What?"

"I want to dye my hair."

"I got that part."

"What about this? If I make a one hundred on the next test, you have to go with me and act as my guardian to get my hair dyed."

David smiled, "Deal."

Kalel held out her hand. David shook it.

A week later, David found himself awkwardly sitting by himself in the hair salon, drinking water that had once probably been room temperature, but was now warm and gross. He didn't know he'd be here multiple times, drinking the same disgusting water.


	2. Sit Down Stand Up

**so for this story i will probably be having longer chapters since i'm trying to get both anthony and david's point of views in this story since all but one section and one chapter was ian's.**

* * *

Sit Down. Stand Up. (Snakes & Ladders.)

"Sit down."

Anthony took a seat, watching his father curiously.

"We noticed that you have a new poster in your room."

Ian Hecox had raised Anthony by himself for the first seven years of his life. Of course, Anthony loved him more than anything, but he wished he wouldn't force him to go to the school. Three years ago, Ian had told his son that if he didn't shape up, he'd have to be sent to an institution to help him get over his kleptomania. For several months, Anthony was fine and stole absolutely nothing. The thought didn't even cross his mind. That is, until he saw a record player sitting in the window of a shop. A whirlwind of papers, restless nights, and several Led Zeppelin records later, Anthony found himself as a sophomore in a new school.

That was a year ago.

Here he was, back in square one.

"We?" He crossed his arms.

"Your father is at work, but he noticed it too." Ian shook his head, "You know what I meant."

"You know, technically he isn't even my father."

"Anthony." Ian sighed, "David has cared for you more than anyone else on this planet except me. He is just as much your father as I am. Besides, we're getting married in a few weeks."

Anthony shrugged.

"Look, you can't go around stealing your way through life."

"I'm not."

"This is why we sent you to that school."

"Some of those kids are really cool, Dad." Anthony leaned forward, "You know Toby goes there, right?"

"I know, Ant, but you're there because you have a self-admitted problem."

"I know." He sighed, "I know. I can't help it."

"That's why you're there." Ian raised his hand in explanation.

"It's not like a correction facility or anything." He frowned, "I mean come on, David's my teacher."

"I know he is, and I'm sorry. That's probably really awkward having him as your teacher, but you need to get over these kleptomaniac ways. And you're correct, it's not technically a correction facility, but every Friday starting..." He checked his phone, "in two weeks you'll have to have a long class about how to cope with it."

"What?"

"They're starting a program about how to deal with your disorder."

"Don't call it that!" Anthony frowned.

"I'm sorry. They're teaching you how to deal with your issues." Ian frowned, "They have teachers who specialize in it. It's basically just a long day of talking about it with various teachers and discussing how it started and trying to stop it."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's alright, Anthony. I don't blame you. I wish you didn't have to go here. That's just what the principal of your last school wanted."

"I feel like an asshole." He muttered.

"Don't. It's not your fault. You just got hooked on something that you can't stop. I'm really sorry if I've ever made you feel like an asshole, but please answer me, was that poster stolen?"

He shook his head, "It was given to me by a friend. I promise. I can have him over if you'd like to prove it."

"Hell, I'd like to have him over just so I can meet him." Ian crossed his arms, "I haven't met any new friends of yours."

"His name is Felix."

"Ah yes. The one with the last name."

"Yes dad." Anthony said sarcastically, "The one with the last name."

"You know what I mean. The one your father can't pronounce. I'd love to meet him."

"Good, I'm glad. He's a really nice kid. He has a bit of a colorful vocabulary, though. He's from Sweden, and his last name isn't really that hard."

"Whoa." Ian nodded, "Want him to come for dinner tonight? Your father is making chicken parm again."

"My favorite." Anthony smiled.

"I know. He said you had a test in that class and that he felt bad about making it really difficult."

"He made it really difficult?" Anthony snorted.

Ian shrugged, "That's what David told me."

"I thought it was easy."

"What was it over?"

"1984."

"Do you think you missed any?"

"I know Toby missed one."

"Yeah?"

"He said that two plus two equals four because he didn't like the thought of it equaling five. He said it would throw off the balance of the world."

"Was the answer five?"

Anthony nodded, "David told us on the first day that no matter what, two and two always makes a five."

"Poor Toby. He won't have any fun in that class." Ian frowned.

Anthony sighed, "I'll call Felix and tell him he can come over. Toby and Tyler too?"

"Of course." Ian nodded, "Absolutely. It will be a good chance for Tyler to meet some of your new friends."

"He should be glad he doesn't go to my school."

"I'm being transferred to your school." Tyler announced at dinner that night, "I think after Christmas break."

Anthony frowned. Ian watched him carefully.

"What?" Toby frowned, "Why?"

Tyler poked his food with his fork, "Homosexuality."

David dropped his fork and stood up, "Excuse me. I have a few calls to make."

"Stand up."

Anthony stood up carefully. The rest of the class followed.

"I really really really did not want to do this at all," David frowned, "but the administration said that I have to make everyone talk about why they're here."

He kicked his feet up on his desk and put his box of Chinese food down, fumbling through the drawer to find his remote. He turned the projector on.

"You guys have to give a sort of short speech on why, and say it in front of the class. The Head of Education-" David leaned forward, "-HOE as I like to call her, is coming in those few days to hear everyone, but she also said that we had to go around the room saying why today so that no one is embarrassed that day, which makes no sense because you'll probably be embarrassed today. Anthony, you start."

He frowned, "Anthony Padilla. Kleptomaniac, which means I'm obsessed with stealing things."

Once he was done, he sat down. Anthony zoned out on everyone's, until it was Kalel's turn.

She stood up slowly, "Kalel Cullen. I have Body Dysmorphic Disorder."

David watched Anthony's reaction. He looked like his heart might break. David knew that they had always been friends, and that Anthony had always really liked her. He also knew that Anthony would go out of his way to make sure Kalel knew that she was special and pretty no matter what.

She sat back down.

A few kids later, and it was Felix's turn.

"Felix Kjellberg. I have Narcissistic Personality Disorder."

David nodded.

Toby bit his lip, "Toby Turner. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

One of the boys who had always made fun of Anthony spoke up. The kid was a big ball of confusion. One second he was harping on Anthony for having a single father, and the next second he was cowering away from him. David had noticed this happening quite often.

"Jack Douglass. Multiple Personality Disorder."

When everyone was done, he let them talk for the rest of class. He finished grading everyone's tests.

He saw that Toby had gotten everything right except the last question. With his OCD, there was no way he'd sleep through the night without answering the problem the way he knew was really correct. David looked over at him. Toby was anxiously pulling his sleeves down over his hands and watching everyone.

He marked the question right and handed it back.


	3. Sail to the Moon

Sail to the Moon. (Brush the Cobwebs out of the Sky.)

"Anthony?"

"Hey Kalel." He smiled, walking up to her during lunch.

"Where is everyone?"

He shrugged, "Toby doesn't eat with the rest of us very often. Felix is probably in line getting food and yelling at the younger kids."

She smiled, "Probably."

Felix came back, "Fucking little kids. Go sing your stupid ass lullabies and go take a nap. Holding me up in line like that. I'm too good for that."

"Hey man, lullabies are pretty helpful." Anthony looked at him, "I had a few of them."

"They're all 'lollipops and crisps' or 'plates and spoons and kitchen utensils talking' or 'lets build an ark and sail around so we don't drown.'"

Anthony shrugged, "Whatever. I personally enjoyed the thought of doing the impossible, such as taking said ark and going to the moon or something."

"You did?"

He nodded, "I'd often fall asleep thinking about how complicated and unique that kind of thing was. How it couldn't actually happen, but it would be so cool to do that. You could sweep the sky clean on your way to the moon, Toby always said."

Felix chuckled, "Of course he did."

Anthony brought up the dreams thing with Toby when they drove home.

"I would tell you to brush the sky clean." He frowned, "But that doesn't mean he has to go and make a big deal out of it. What's so bad if things should be clean?"

"Nothing. It's not a big deal like that. I don't think he meant it to be mean."

Toby shrugged, "I know. He probably didn't, but I don't think he watches what he says. I have a feeling that he should, but it's because he thinks everything he says is so fucking great."

He nodded, "Now you're no better than him. You're insulting him for his issue."

Toby frowned, "I honestly didn't mean to do that. So what did you say about dreams?"

Anthony smiled, "Dad always sang me songs before I went to bed; probably up until about eighth grade, especially while Pops was gone."

"It freaked you out, having him gone, didn't it?"

He nodded, "Just a bit."

"Tell me, did you ever have dreams about things you couldn't do?"

"Like...?"

"I had dreams about things that wouldn't stay in their right place. Things were dirty and everyone was watching me and it freaked me out that I couldn't keep it clean and I couldn't reach the medication bottle and it freaked me out that people were judging me and I couldn't open the door to check for someone in the closet and your dumb ass pops' 2+2=5 thing was real and ugh." Toby let out a groan and tugged at his hair, "It was awful."

Anthony blinked, "Well, I've never had anything that serious happen before, but I did once have this dream where I saw that record player, but one where I got caught stealing it and ended up in jail. The guard would leave an extra ration of bread in front of the bars and I was able to grab it, but every time I tried, I would get beat by the other guy in the cell."

"What made you steal that record player anyway?" Toby frowned.

Anthony shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to have it and I was determined to get it."

"I believe those were your exact words about Kalel in ninth grade." He grinned.

"Where they?"

"They were, actually." Toby said, "Word for word."

Anthony nodded, "Wow. Alright then."

"Hey, when's the wedding?"

"I'm not getting married to her."

"No, your dads'."

"Oh." He frowned, "Um...Sometime over Christmas break."

"Just a few months away?"

"Yeah."

"Are they excited?"

"Why would they not be excited?" Anthony shrugged, "They love each other."

Toby shrugged, "I figured they were, but that's just the polite thing to ask."

"Want to go suit shopping today?"

He looked at him, "What?"

"Suit shopping. For the wedding."

"Oh." He smiled, "Yeah, sure. Of course. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey you." Ian wrapped his arms around David's waist from behind.

"Hello." He smiled, "I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"While I was gone."

"You were gone for nine hours, David."

"That's a long time to be without you." He shrugged.

"I have some news." Ian looked down.

"What?" He frowned.

Ian bit his lip, "I love you."

"That's not news, darling. News implies something new. That's why it's called news." David looked at him, "Seriously, what's up?"

"So, you know how I'm after that promotion at the comedy network?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Of course. You're always working."

Ian looked down, "Yes, and because of that..."

"Uh-oh." He frowned, "That doesn't sound too good."

"It's not."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ian, I'm not stupid." He pulled away, crossing his arms, "What's going on? Are you breaking up with me?"

"David, you are an absolute idiot if you think I'm going to break up to. We're getting married in just a few months, and you think I'm going to break up with you?"

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, "I was just asking. You know I get worried about these things."

"No, I'm not breaking off the engagement, but I am leaving you."

David's face fell, "That means the same thing, darling. What did I do?"

Ian frowned, "No, not like that. I meant for work. I have to go to New York."

David paused, "So you aren't-"

"No I'm not dumping you!" Ian ran his hands through his hair angrily, "Why would I do that?"

"You just told me you were leaving me!" David frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that you didn't let me finish!" Ian took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry for losing my temper right there, I'm just a little stressed out."

"I'm sorry." David shook his head, "I've been pretty worked up lately."

"Here's the deal: I have to go on a business trip to New York. It'll only be two weeks."

"Two weeks?" David frowned, "That's like forever in engagement years."

"I know, darlin, I know." He sighed, "But I have to. If I do, I'll be getting a big promotion."

"You've been after that job for years now."

"I know. It's finally mine if I can just go to this board of directions with my team and discuss new ideas."

"You're making this sound too serious for a television station that plays 24/7 comedy."

"Comedy is serious business, buddy." Ian wagged his finger in David's face.

"That literally made no sense. Comedy isn't supposed to be serious. That's the point of-"

"Comedy business takes effort and responsibility."

"Then I know you'll get the job. You're responsible, and you put effort in everything you do. You raised a child by yourself for seven years. If that's not effort, I don't know what is."

Ian smiled weakly, closing the gap between the two of them, holding David tightly, "You know what worries me?"

"What?" David looked down at him.

"People will want to hear the proposal story."

He laughed.

Ian frowned, "Stop that. What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth." He grinned.

"We can't tell them that. It's horrible."

"What? That you proposed to me in the middle of sex?" David laughed.

"Don't say it so loud." Ian groaned, "It makes me sound shallow."

"We're the only one's home, Ian. Anthony went out with Toby to find suits for the wedding."

"It still makes me sound shallow and douchey." Ian sighed.

"Well that really wasn't it." David shrugged, "Really, you just sort of did it then. You told me you loved me and asked me to move in during sex too. It's kind of our thing, so it makes sense that you would."

"People don't need to know that's what happened."

"But that's what did happen. We can't just lie."

"You saw how traumatized Anthony was when we told him." Ian sighed, "We can't tell people that."

"The only children invited to the wedding are Toby, Tyler, Anthony, and Anthony's mystery girlfriend."

"Anthony has a girlfriend?" Ian frowned, "I didn't know that."

"Technically we aren't supposed to know. He's trying to keep it a secret. I overheard them talking on the phone though."

"Does he know she's invited?"

David shook his head, "I told him that if he got a girlfriend before the wedding, he could bring her. Maybe he'll tell us soon."

"Hopefully not while I'm gone."

"When are you leaving?"

Ian looked down.

"Ian..."

"Tomorrow."


	4. Backdrifts

Backdrifts. (Honeymoon is Over.)

Anthony waved goodbye to his dad and got back in the car. After a few minutes, David got back into the car and they drove home.

"Honey I'm home." David sighed, putting his keys in the bowl.

"He's not-"

"I know."

Anthony frowned, "You're going to have a hard time, aren't you?"

"Yeah." David nodded, "It's going to be rough."

"I know it is." Anthony frowned, "But at least the food situation doesn't change. When you and dad broke up, the food changed dramatically since dad can't cook to save his life. I ate old fruit for breakfast every morning."

David grinned, "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I haven't had to worry about that for years now."

"That's true." He took his jacket off and sat down on the counter, "So should I just leave you alone now since you're a teenager and I'm going to be your father in a month or so?"

"No, you don't need to need to leave me alone. I'm not that moody typical teenager who does that."

"Are you sure about that?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now go call Dad or something."

"He's on a plane, Anthony. I can't call him."

"Well, call him when he gets off."

"I will." He frowned, "I will. Trust me."

Anthony smiled at him, "I actually have a ton of homework."

"Really?" David crossed his arms.

"My English teacher is a jerk. He assigned us an book due on Monday."

"He actually assigned you this book at the beginning of school. You've had plenty of time to finish it." David raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little over halfway done. Do you think he'd give me extra time to finish it?"

"Absolutely not." David grinned.

Anthony frowned and grabbed his backpack, "Like I said. My English teacher's a jerk."

"He's also-"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fucking my dad. I know."

Anthony turned to see David's reaction. It was priceless.

"That's...That's not at all what I was going to say."

Now it was Anthony's turn to be embarrassed, "I...Sorry."

David shrugged, "It's true though."

"Shut up!" Anthony squeezed his eyes shut and made a face, "I don't want to hear about that!"

* * *

David laughed. He was surprised that Anthony had actually said that. Of course, he knew that Anthony knew that Ian and David were quite sexually active, but he never thought Anthony had heard them. He found it somewhat comforting that Anthony had admitted to knowing it. Now, David realized how chill Anthony was as his son. He was glad that Anthony wasn't completely horrified by him now.

"I won't go into detail."

Anthony's face contorted even more, "Ew. Please don't."

"Hey, why don't you have one of your friends over tonight?"

"Why?"

David shrugged, "I just feel like we need a third person. Dinner's going to be awfully empty without that third chair filled.

Anthony nodded, "I'll call Toby over."

"We needed the house cleaned anyway." David joked, "No David that was so bad." He said to himself, shaking his head, "Never say that again that was horrible the kid has a mental disease you can't make fun of him."

"Dad, calm down." Anthony frowned, "Toby likes cleaning anyway. Even before the OCD got big, he always liked it."

"Because he's always been OCD. Your father and I have known that for years now." David said, "We could tell before he could."

Anthony shrugged, "Just calm down, Dad. You're not a bad person. We all poke fun at each other all the time. Toby does it too."

"I still feel rotten." David shook his head, "I'm going to clean before he gets here to make him more comfortable."

"You do that."

David spent the next few hours cleaning before he finally stopped. He only stopped because he heard his phone ring. He casually walked over to it, but picked up his pace when he saw it was Ian. He grabbed it and answered.

"Ian?"

"David."

"Ian!" David smiled, "How are you?"

Ian sighed, "Tired. You?"

"I've been cleaning, so I'm pretty worn out."

"You should kick your shoes off and relax. I'd massage your shoulders for you if I was home." Ian said, "You know, the way I always do before-"

"Ian..." David groaned, "Not tonight. Anthony told me that his English teacher was fucking his dad."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's the truth, that's what it is." David shrugged.

"Exactly. So where's the problem?"

"He knows! That's the problem."

"Of course he knows. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because we don't tell him."

"He doesn't need to be told. It's quite obvious. You're really loud."

David blushed, "Shut up."

Ian sighed, "Anyway, I'll call you guys every day, I promise."

"Thank you."

"I'm in the hotel lobby right now so that no one in my room had to hear what I was planning on doing."

"So you planned on doing that in an even more public place?"

"I probably should've thought that one through. There's too many people in here. No one would notice."

"No one would notice you jizzing your pants over phone sex?"

Ian snorted, "When you put it that way..."

"I'm not doing that right now." David sighed, "Maybe tomorrow when Anthony's over at Felix's."

"That sounds perfect."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." David rolled his eyes, "Can't wait."

"Someone's had a bad day."

"Yeah, well someone's fiance left them with said fiance's son."

"Anthony's not behaving?"

"No, Anthony's fine. It's just that of course I'm upset. You're not here."

"I'm sorry, darling. I just had to go. This is a big deal. I finally might be getting that promotion."

"You tell me when you do." David smiled, "I'm really happy for you."

"I've gotta go now. I wasn't planning on this phone call going on this long."

"You didn't think it would last this long? You tried to have phone sex with me."

"Exactly." Ian paused, "I didn't think you'd last this long."

"You're an idiot." He rolled his eyes, "You know what, cancel tomorrow's thing. You deserve to not have it ever."

"Nooooo." Ian whined, "No don't cancel it! I'm looking forward to it."

"Fine." David grinned, "I won't cancel it."

"Thank you. I have to go now. I'm exhausted. I'll call you tomorrow."

"We just established that, Ian. I know you're calling me tomorrow."

Ian laughed, "I'll call you again when Anthony's home too, and we can all talk."

"Sounds great."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Ian."

"I love you."

David grinned, "I know."


	5. Go to Sleep

Go to Sleep. (Little Man Being Erased)

Anthony lay in his bed and rolled over. He was having trouble sleeping. Tomorrow afternoon, his dad would come home, but he was worried for some reason. He didn't know what to do, so he pulled out his phone.

"Dad?"

"Ant?" A groggy voice came from the other end.

"Dad!"

"Anthony, why are you calling this late?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's one in the morning over here." His dad groaned.

"Sorry." Anthony frowned, "I forgot about that."

"It's fine."

"Ian get off the phone." Anthony heard someone from behind him grumble.

"Are you cheating on Pops?" Anthony whispered, extremely upset.

"Holy fuck, Anthony!" Ian yelled, "Absolutely not! I just happened to be roomed with my business partners. A man and a woman. No cheating is going on, I promise. Why the hell would I ever do that? You know how much I love..."

Anthony knew that Ian wouldn't want to say it out loud.

"You know." Ian said quieter, "You know what I mean."

Anthony rubbed his face, "I can't sleep."

He heard his dad sigh, "I'm sorry, Little Man. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can stop calling me Little Man. I'm older and more mature now. I'm almost an adult."

"I know, buddy. That's just what we've been calling you forever."

Anthony nodded, "Hey. Promise not to tell David?"

"Tell him what?"

"What I'm about to tell you."

"Uh..." There was a short pause, "Yeah. Sure. I won't tell him."

"He misses you like crazy, Dad."

"He does?"

Anthony could tell that his father was embarrassed and probably a bright red color considering he had woken up the other people in his room who were probably watching him.

"Yeah. He's been cuddling with his pillow and holding it like he does you. He's been really slow and sluggish and he's been drinking twice as much coffee yet he's twice as slow as he was before."

"Tell him..." Ian frowned and whispered, "Tell him that I love him and can't wait to get back."

"I will."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Dad."

"Look, I'm exhausted and I have a big meeting tomorrow. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure thing." Anthony bit his lip, "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Anthony." Ian said, "Go to sleep, Little Man."

But he couldn't go to sleep. He had to talk to someone.

* * *

"David?" Anthony opened the door slightly, "Are you awake?"

"Of course I am." He said quietly, "I've been having trouble sleeping."

Anthony nodded, "Can I sit?"

"Yeah." David sat up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"More than anything." David frowned, "I want him to come back."

"It's like….even though you know he's returning soon, there's still an empty hole." Anthony said, "And please don't make a sex joke."

David nodded, trying not to laugh.

Anthony looked over at him, "I've known this feeling before. That empty hole."

David looked down, "Yeah….I'm sorry about that."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

David sighed and finally made eye contact with Anthony, "I was under so much pressure. I knew I couldn't live up to be the father you wanted me to be. I didn't know how Ian would react, or if he would want me gone. Not a day goes by that I wish I hadn't left you guys that day. I'm really sorry, Anthony. I know it was wrong of me, and I felt awful about it so I had to come back."

Anthony didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"I felt this emptiness without you guys. I stayed with Mari for a few days, but when she noticed something was up, I went over to my brother's to stay. I wish I had just manned up and told you that I wanted to regard you as a son too, but I had been dating your father for maybe a week. I thought it would be too early for that."

Anthony nodded again, "I don't think I've ever felt more pain than I did then."

"Fuck, Ant. I'm sorry." David put his head in his hands, "Shit. I'm so sorry."

"I know." Anthony sighed, "And I forgive you. I forgave you when you came back. I forgave you when you helped Ian sing me to sleep. I forgave you all the years you blared the Beastie Boys on the way to and from school and practice. I forgave you because you forgave me calling you my dad."

"Thank you." David smiled, "You really are the best son I could ask for, even if you aren't technically even my son yet."

"If I consider you my father even though you and Ian aren't married, it's okay for you to consider me as your son. I've been calling you Pop for what….almost four years now?"

"Once you moved on from Newbie."

Anthony shrugged, "Well, I should probably go to bed. I have some reading to do in the morning."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "My English teacher is a pain in the ass. He gives us a shit ton of reading to do."

"He gave you weeks to read it." David frowned, "Come on, Little Man. You still aren't finished?"

"I'm not a Little Man anymore. I'm almost an adult."

"Mr. Big Strong Adult Man doesn't roll off the tongue as easily as Little Man."

Anthony rolled his eyes and got up, "I'm going to go sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

David closed his eyes and lay back down. An hour later he was awoken with the bed shifting.

"Anthony?" He rolled over, "You can't sleep here. That's weird."

"I'm not Anthony."

Ian had barely made it through his sentence before David kiss him as hard as he could, pulling his boyfriend-now fiancé-in as close to him as he could. He went all out. He had a serious need for Ian right now after spending so much time without him.

"Wow." Ian panted, staring at him, "What a welcome back present."

David frowned, "You were gone forever. I had no one to kiss, cuddle, or fuck."

Ian grinned, "Can we please do all three tonight?"

"Not in that order." David closed his eyes.

"Well, we've already kissed, and if it's not in that order, it means we'd have to fuck next, and then cuddle when we're done."

"Bingo." David shot Ian a grin.

He woke up the next morning in Ian's arms. Anthony was going on about something to Ian, and David seriously hoped that Anthony didn't realize they were both naked.

"Anthony," Ian smiled, "why don't you have a friend over? I promised David I'd take him out for lunch."

Anthony smiled and left the room, "Sounds good to me. I'll got pick them up in a bit."

David turned to Ian, "We're not going out for breakfast?"

"It's ten."

"That's still early. Let's just out for breakfast, you know?" David shrugged, "That way we can come back and do all three of those things again."

Ian grinned, "Deal."


	6. Where I End and You Begin

**okay so two updates in one night bc i dont know when the next time i can update this is. i actually lost the document with the next chapter so i have to go through and find it.**

* * *

Where I End and You Begin. (The Sky Is Falling In.)

Anthony drove Kalel over to his house. They figured since they were the only ones home, they might as well have some fun while doing it. They were in Anthony's room in the back of the house, far from the stairs.

It made Anthony a little nervous about not hearing his parents come home, but at the same time, he didn't really care.

* * *

David and Ian got back home and went upstairs to their room.

"Anthony's going to be home soon." David checked the time, "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Look, David…." Ian ran his hands up and down David's arms, "He won't be home until late."

David frowned, "I don't know about this, Ian….Your son could be home at any time."

"He's your son too."

He shrugged.

"Look, baby. I really want this right now, so please?"

"Ian, I want it too, trust me, but I also want Anthony to not be scarred for life."

"He isn't home!"

"Fine." David grinned, pushing Ian down backward onto the bed.

* * *

"Relax, Kalel." Anthony held her hands, "They aren't home. I checked. The lights are out in their room and the door is shut, which they told me meant that they weren't home."

"Are you sure?" Kalel frowned, "They wouldn't be mad if they did catch you, right?"

Anthony shook his head, "No. They first did it like less than a month into their relationship."

She nodded, "I'm ready. I just don't want them to walk in on us."

"They won't."

* * *

David felt Ian's teeth against his earlobe when he heard a muffled grunt.

"Was that you?"

Ian shook his head, nibbling gently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He listened, having a feeling that they weren't alone.

Ian straddled David, "Come on. We can take as long as we want."

David smiled and put his hands on Ian's hips, "I like that idea."

He heard a similar noise.

Ian frowned, "I definitely heard it that time. Ignore it."

David couldn't help but let out a loud, satisfied noise when Ian began biting his collarbone.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Anthony's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I know that sound." He got up, "I hear it at least once a week."

"You weren't done, Anthony." Kalel laughed, "Come back. You can finish if you want."

"No, wait. I could tell that sound anywhere." He pulled his boxers up and walked out to the living room.

"Hey Dad." He frowned.

Ian crossed his arms, "This better be fucking worth it, Anthony. David made me come down here to check it out and make sure we were alone, but if the two of you are also getting it on, then it shouldn't matter."

Anthony made a face, "I don't want to hear about you and Pop."

"Oops." Ian rolled his eyes, "Anyway, be safe, use protection, and-"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hecox."

"Hello, Kalel. You two crazy kids go have fun. David fucking Moss was a little bitch and blue-balled me." Ian frowned, "So go on now. I need to get back to him."

"Ian, what is taking you so long?"

"David Moss?" Kalel looked confused.

* * *

As soon as David walked out, he regretted it. He did not want to be seen like this. Not now. Not ever. Not by her.

"Mr….Mr. Moss?"

"Hi Kalel." David looked down, "I was unaware that you were dating Anthony."

"I was unaware you were dating Anthony's father."

"Do you two know each other or something?" Ian frowned, "David, darling, as much as I love you, there was a reason Anthony and I didn't want Kalel over here with you around."

"He's my teacher, and the teacher I do work study for." Kalel shrugged, "We can't afford the entire tuition, so I do all of Mr. Moss' dirty work for him."

"Dirty work?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"She obviously doesn't do _all_ your dirty work, yeah?" Ian grinned, grabbing David's ass, making him flush bright red.

"Ian!" He hissed, "That was extremely inappropriate for you to do in front of one of my students."

"Not to mention your son….Who is also your student." Anthony frowned.

Ian chuckled and grabbed David's hand, "Sorry darling."

"So….my favorite teacher is dating my boyfriend's dad?" Kalel closed her eyes.

"Actually, my favorite student is dating my boyfriend's son." David said.

"Actually," Ian butted in, "we're engaged. You aren't my boyfriend anymore; you're my fiancé."

"Actually," Anthony stepped up, "I'm confused on how exactly I'm not David's favorite student. I'm practically your son."

"That's why you aren't my favorite. That would be cheating." David shrugged, "Plus, Kalel knows the right answers." He turned to her, "Two and two?"

"Always makes a five." She smiled.

David nodded, "See?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Your George Gershwin-"

"Orwell."

"George Orwell was wrong." Anthony stammered.

"He actually wasn't very far off, Ant." Kalel frowned.

"Talking about your stupid school book is a serious boner kill." Ian sighed, turning around, "I'm going to get dressed."

David frowned, "Dammit."

"I'll give you three minutes to get back upstairs and make it happen again." Ian grinned when he reached the top of the stairs.

"I'd love to stay and chat but appears that I'm going to have to go-" David turned to face Anthony and Kalel

"David, that was a threat not a suggestion!"

"Coming!" He yelled, giving the two a smile before rushing upstairs.

* * *

"Your dad is awesome." Kalel sighed, sitting down on Anthony's bed.

"Which one?"

"Both." She laughed, "They're both amazing."

"I'm really lucky to have them." Anthony smiled, "I wouldn't trade either of them for any parent in the world. Not even my real mother."

"Do you keep in touch with her?"

"I don't even know her name."

"They never told you?"

Anthony shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

David closed his eyes and moved in closer to Ian, trying to keep them both warm. He smiled at him when he shivered.

"You cold?" Ian grinned, pulling him in tighter, "Don't be. Our love can keep us warm."

"You're so cheesy."

"You still love me."

"I still love you, yes. I still love you very much."

"Damn right you love me a lot." Ian muttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" David kissed him, "I have no reason not to."

"You're so cheesy now."

"You still love me." David grinned.

"Of course I do." Ian smiled.


	7. We Suck Young Blood

**i might be mass posting this tonight since i have another fic i want to put up. i think i'm going to post the harry potter AU when i'm done with this one, but i'm not sure. i actually lost the document for Under Cover of Darkness so i don't know when that will update.**

* * *

We Suck Young Blood. (Your Time Is Up.)

Anthony stared at the letter in his hands. He knew what was inside it. He knew his punishment.

"Anthony?" Ian frowned, looking up from the table, "Are you okay?"

He bit his lip.

"Are you hungry?" He stood up and walked closer to him, "Are you sick?"

Anthony looked up at him.

"Do you want a break to take a nap or something?"

Anthony handed him the envelope. Ian paled instantly and looked up at him.

David walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it. He kissed Ian's cheek, "Two more days, darling."

Ian stood still, letting David walk away without answering. Anthony knew something was wrong when Ian ignored David. This was not good.

"Anthony…." Ian muttered, "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded slowly, not able to speak.

His father closed the space between them and hugged Anthony tightly. Anthony tried not to cry. He knew it was lame when a teenage boy cried, so he tried to keep it in. He was scared. He knew what was coming next.

"When is it?" Ian asked softly.

"Two days after the wedding."

"Fuck." Ian muttered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Anthony. It's a mental disorder; you have no way of escaping it."

"I do, though." He sighed, "I could fight against it if I tried really hard, but it's difficult and it takes a shit ton of concentration and I don't think I can really ever conquer it."

"That's okay, Little Man." Ian rubbed Anthony's back, "It's okay."

"What are they going to do with me?"

"I don't know, buddy, but I promise you, it'll be alright."

"No it won't!" Anthony let go of his father, "That place is fucking terrifying."

"Look, your father just got a healthy bonus for being such a good teacher and doing it at such a bad time." Ian put his hand on Anthony's shoulders, "We were going to buy you something nice for Christmas, but we can use it to get you out of there instead."

"He'd let you use his money like that?"

"I'm selling him my soul tomorrow, Anthony." Ian smiled, "He owes me. My soul is worth way more than the price it would take."

Anthony couldn't help but grin, "He probably would've bought something stupid with it anyway, like a new kid or something."

"That's basically what he'll be doing with it anyway if we lose."

"I don't think we can win."

"I think we can. We have David."

"Yeah, but David's just an English teacher."

"He studied law." Ian shrugged, "He's no lawyer, but he can get you out of it."

* * *

"Jail?" David cried.

"Keep your voice down." Ian crossed his arms, "Besides, it's not jail, it's just juvenile detention."

"Just juvenile detention?" David frowned, "He can't go to kiddy jail, the kids will tear him apart."

"Which is why we need you to prove to the judge that it's a mental condition."

"They'll put him away in a mental institute."

"I was worried this would happen. He seemed to be showing so much progress…."

"The school board is fucking insane. They're vampires, I tell you. They'll literally suck the blood and hopes and dreams from every kid who wants help."

"Then why do you work there?"

David sighed, "I like making the kids feel nice. Did you know that my classroom is the most lit up? I only have two of the three lights on. I also leave the windows open and play music during class. I let them explore themselves. I want the kids to happy when they come in my classroom. They need to know that they're cared about, even if they have a mental issue."

"I'm so nervous for Anthony."

"I know you are, Ian." David frowned, "But he's out with Felix and Toby tonight. Don't worry about him right now. He needs to have a normal life until the court day, okay? Trust me. He'll feel much better if we treat him normally."

Ian nodded and planted a quick kiss on David's lips, "Two more days…."

"My suspenders came in today."

"No husband of mine is fucking wearing suspenders at our wedding."

"It's a little too late for that one. I'm keeping the look."

"You suck."

"Do I?" He grinned, "That's your job."  
Ian punched him playfully. David grabbed his hands and kept him still. He leaned in and kissed him. It was long but simple.

"That's not my job tonight."

"It's your job right now." David grinned.


	8. The Gloaming

The Gloaming. (Softly Open Our Mouths in the Cold.)

"School's finally out for winter." Toby smiled, "Are you excited? I know I am."

Anthony smiled, trying to forget all about the letter. He wanted a normal few days until the court day. He wanted to be treated like a normal kid. That's what he loved about hanging with Felix and Toby. All three of them treated each other normally.

It was the coldest winter in a long time up in Sacramento. Anthony was wearing the sweatshirt David had gotten him from David's college. He got it as a Christmas present back in eighth grade, and it was way too big then. It fit him perfectly now. He tucked his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble.

"Of course I'm excited. Plus, my dad's getting married in two days." Anthony looked at him.

They had just bid their farewells to Felix as he left for Sweden for the break.

"You're lucky. You get to go to your parent's wedding."

"I'm lucky?" Anthony laughed, "Toby, it forces me to think about how they'll probably be fucking that night."

Toby shuddered, "Don't bring that up."

Anthony grinned, "Sorry man. But in all honesty, I'm glad I get to go to the wedding. I can capture videos of them doing stupid shit and use it to blackmail them."

"I bet you Ian doesn't get drunk." Toby looked at Anthony, "He doesn't really seem like a beer kind of guy to me."

"He's really not."

"I saw you went home with a letter."

Anthony sighed, "Yeah. I did."

"Are you worried?"

He nodded, "Terrified. If I had one of those fucking magic lamps, I'd wish to be normal and not some fucking psycho who's addicted to stealing things."

Toby chuckled, "I know how you feel. I'd probably let the genie out by accident by trying to rub a smudge of dust off the lamp."

He laughed lightly, though he wasn't sure why either of them found it very funny. He looked around. It was dusk. The sun was setting in the sky.

Anthony pointed down the path, "Let's take the left side today. We always take the right."

"I know we do. Why stop now?" Toby frowned, "We should just keep taking the right path. I'm used to it."

Anthony shook his head, "Sorry. I sometimes forget we're all freaks of nature."

"We're not freaks of nature."

"Well, we sure as hell aren't the same as them."

He shrugged and started walking down the left path with Toby, trying not to think about Felix being gone, his parents having sex, or the letter.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Ian grinned.

David rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets up over them, "Sure was."

Ian rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" David asked, sitting up.

"Shush." Ian put his hand up, "Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because the bed is getting kind of uncomfortably sticky and damp." He frowned, "I'm going to have to wash these sheets again."

"Save 'em." Ian muttered, opening one eye to look at David, "They'll just get soiled a million times over on our wedding night anyway."

David rolled his eyes, "That's it. I'm going to find food."

Ian sighed, "You're the worst. I'm trying to have a nice, romantic talk with my husband-to-be after sex and he pushes me away."

David shook his head, putting his clothes back on, "Sorry. I was just busy trying to get my husband-to-be to come on a nice, romantic dinner date with me."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Ian sat up, "I know you were going to take me somewhere cheap like the pizza joint or a fast food place."

"I was actually going to take you to that new Italian place down the street, but pizza sounds good to me." He smiled.

"No, I want-" He paused, "Actually, pizza is nice. We could get it to go and eat it at the park."

David nodded, "Sounds good to me."

They sat on the picnic table instead of on the benches. David was leaning against Ian's side, looking around and eating his pizza slice.

"It's surprisingly peaceful." Ian smiled, pressing a soft kiss on David's jaw.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Next Christmas, I'm taking you both to Ohio."

Ian's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. We can stay at my parent's house. They won't mind. They love you guys. Plus, they haven't seen Anthony since….the fourth grade. He hadn't begun his puberty into manhood. They don't even know what he looks like anymore." David shrugged, "Whenever I get calls from home, it's always 'How's Anthony?' 'How's Ian?' 'How's the family?' They totally miss you guys."

Ian smiled. David thought about the last time he had brought them up there.

_"Yeah, mom, I know you want to meet my new 'family.' You've told me a hundred times." David said over the phone, "We're right outside the gate. Look for a little boy running around with a stuffed monkey."_

_"Newbie, where's your family?" Anthony looked up at him._

_The line went dead and he looked around. The got their bags. David took a deep breath and guided Anthony to the exit. Ian followed close behind, seeming to take everything in. It was freezing._

_"Holy shi….shoot it's cold." Ian laughed, rubbing his arms._

_"I warned you." David grinned._

_"What? You aren't going to be a gentleman and offer me your jacket?"_

_David rolled his eyes._

_"Worst. Boyfriend. Ever." Ian stuck his tongue out at him._

_Anthony nodded in agreement, "What Dad said."_

_David looked around and was surprised to be tackled in hugs from his family._

_"Whoa, whoa." He grinned, stumbling back into Ian, "There's enough of me to go around."_

_"There's actually not." Ian stepped in, "He's mine you can't have him."_

_"Newbie is mine, Daddy!" Anthony pulled on David's shirt and successfully climbed onto his back._

_"Who's this little cutie?" David's mother asked, smiling at Anthony._

_"That's the little man himself, Anthony." David grinned, "He's Ian's son."_

_Ian waved, though he looked a little nervous._

_Anthony waved as well, "Anthony Padilla. My dad is stupid so I go by my middle name as my last name instead."_

_She laughed, "He's adorable."_

_Anthony beamed._

_David's family didn't even seem to mind. It was like they had pieced it together and no one had brought it up._

_"This is Ian Hecox." David moved out of the way, "He's, well, if you haven't figured it out already, he's my boyfriend."_

_It was silent for a bit._

_"We already knew that. Was it supposed to be a surprise?" His mother asked, "You stayed at your brother's house when you left them, you can't honestly have expected him to keep quiet about it."_

_David shrugged, "Right."_

_"Remind me to scold you about leaving them."_

_He rolled his eyes and reached for Ian's hand._

_The three of them stayed at David's parent's house for Christmas, and Ian told David that it was the most fun Christmas he and Anthony had ever had. David told him it was the best Christmas he himself had ever had._

"That sure was fun." Ian nodded, "Wait. Won't we just see them at the wedding?"

"Huh." David looked over at him, "You're right."

"Please don't tell me you forgot to invite your parents to our wedding."

"Relax. I invited them. They're coming the morning of."

"I can't wait. We're going to be married. I can finally wear a ring instead of staring jealously at yours."

David played with the ring, "It sure is something to be jealous of."


	9. There There

**welp, i decided to post on here instead since i really love the next few chapters. you guys will like chapter eleven...just go find the eleventh song ogf hail to the thief...**

**i really liked doing this fanfic as a whole album, so I may be doing one again soon.**

* * *

There There.(The Boney King of Nowhere.)

The next day, Anthony and Kalel hung out at the park. He was scared to tell her about the letter, so he ignored it. He didn't want to think about it until after the wedding. He had expressed this to Ian and David, who completely agreed and said it was best.

"The wedding is almost here." Kalel smiled.

Anthony nodded, "I know. I'm excited. You're still coming as my date, right?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait."

"I can't believe that I've known you for ever and you just met David this year."

Kalel laughed, "That's true. It is a bit odd."

"This morning, he told me he'd take Ian and I back to Ohio next Christmas."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Kalel looked a little jealous, "You can build a snowman and snowforts and be king of the snow kingdom."

"Yeah." He snorted, "The king of nowhere. No kids are going to be out playing with us. Not after last time when I destroyed everyone in a snowball fight. I may have been in fourth grade, but I kicked their asses."

Kalel grinned, "You know what I meant. Have some land to claim over that's your rule and you can have whatever you want all of the time."

"That sure sounds nice." Anthony smiled, "I wish I could have freedom here."

"There, there, poor baby." Kalel joked, patting his head.

Anthony sighed and changed the subject, "Have you got a dress for tomorrow?"

Kalel's eyes lit up, "Yes! It matches my hair."

"So, it's like a green color then?"

"No, you dummy." She hit him playfully, "I said it matches my hair, not that it's the same color."

"Sorry." Anthony rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to know what color tie to wear."

"Your outfit doesn't match mine, though." She shrugged, "Your tie is yellow, your shirt is blue, and you're wearing nice khakis."

"And?"

"It's fine to wear, but I would have to do a whole wardrobe change for you to match me, so I've just decided that we don't have to match."

"What color is your dress?"

"Black and white." She smiled, "You can't see it until tomorrow, though."

"It's not like we're getting married too." He frowned, "At least, not yet."

* * *

"Tomorrow!" Ian came home from the store and wrapped his arms around David's waist.

David smiled, "I know. I can't wait. I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight."

"Oh, I know you won't be sleeping tonight."

"Not tonight, Ian." David sighed and turned around so he was still in Ian's grip, "You have to walk down the aisle, you can't be sore."

"I'm not going to be the sore one." He grinned.

"I'm not doing that tonight, Ian." David sighed, "But I will tomorrow night, for as long as you want."

"Did you hear what Anthony gave us as a wedding gift?"

"No, what?"

"He said we could do whatever we wanted to and be as loud as we want and he won't say anything." Ian smiled, kissing David quickly, "But I told him to wear my noise cancelling headphones to listen to music or watch a movie."

"I thought I was supposed to be a fun dad." David frowned.

"You are the fun dad, just not tomorrow night. I bet if I'm lucky, I can get you drunk enough to make out with me in front of everyone."

David shook his head, "You know I'd do that sober."

"Yeah, but it'd be really sloppy and hot." Ian grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Chances are, everyone but Anthony and company will get drunk."

"Anthony and company?"

David shrugged, "You know, Anthony, Kalel, Toby, and Tyler."

"Felix wasn't invited?"

"Felix isn't even in the continent right now, Ian." David smiled.

"Right."

"Did you get your suit?"

"You can't see it."

"Is it all white?"

"You can't see it!" Ian frowned, letting go of David to cross his arms.

"Sorry." He held his hands up.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry." Ian grinned, "I'm just messing with you, though."

David rolled his eyes.

"Quick question, are you going to brush your hair for the wedding? Or just leave it as permanent sex hair?"

David sighed, "You're lucky you're cute."


	10. I Will

**seriously thinking about just posting the rest tonight and finishing it up...**

* * *

I Will. (No Man's Land.)

Anthony walked downstairs and tried not to scuff his nice shoes up.

"Fix the tie." David pointed at him before turning back to the mirror and trying to pat his hair down.

"My tie looks fine."

"Does it?" David eyed it, "Oh. Wow. It does."

"Did you just assume I couldn't tie a tie?"

"Well, you couldn't the last time you actually had to."

"You're just grumpy because Ian's already there."

"I'm just grumpy because someone forget to set their alarm and is making me late to my own wedding."

"That alarm is possessed, I swear. I had the alarm set; I don't know what happened." Anthony frowned.

"It's fine, Anthony. Really. I'm just a little panicked that I'm going to be late."

"What are your vows?"

"I'm not telling you that." David frowned.

"Come on, Dad." Anthony grinned.

David grabbed his car keys, "I thought I was pops."

"Come on, Pops." Anthony said with the exact same tone of voice.

"We're leaving now."

"We need to pick up Kalel."

"Dammit." David muttered, "Get out of the car. Please. Go pick Kalel up in your car. I need to be there as soon as I can, and I can't afford to lose time by picking her up. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye. Make sure to be there. On. Time." David looked Anthony in the eyes.

"I promise." Anthony nodded, turning to go grab his car keys.

"Did you get in contact with Mari?"

"Yeah, Dad, I did."

"I thought I was Pops?"

"Same thing." Anthony rolled his eyes, "Just go. Go get married to my dad. I promise I'll be there on time."

"Good."

"And do me a favor."

"Sure." David looked at him.

"Don't bring up the juvy thing to anyone, okay?" He frowned, "I don't want anyone to worry."

"Anthony, we talked to the school, and you're only going if you continue to get low marks on how far you've progressed in trying to contain your kleptomania."

He nodded, "I know, Dad told me, but please, don't bring it up. I want us to go on like it never happened until we actually have to go to the court about it."

"It's not legal court, Anthony, we just meet in a courtroom because some part of it needs to be 'legal.'"

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Because I work at your school, Anthony."

"Yeah, but you just teach English. My grades in your class have nothing to do with you helping me over this klepto thing." He waved a hand around.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't eavesdrop in the teachers lounge. Did you know that your science teacher is dating your math teacher?"

"Ew, no!" Anthony made a face, laughing, "Don't say that! Thanks for changing the subject, though, but did it have to be that? Ugh. I'm going to have to sleep tonight with that picture in my head. Thanks a lot, Pops."

David rolled his eyes, "Look, your dad is going to kill me instead of say his vows if I'm late, so I really need to go. I'll tell you all about their romantic date night when we get there."

* * *

"Stop pacing. You're not late. You still have like twenty minutes to spare." Mari put her hands on David's shoulders, "Calm down."

"Are you even allowed back here?"

"I'm your 'best woman,' David." She frowned, "I think I'm allowed."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"Well, neither of you are the bride, so I can't be a bridesmaid, and I'm not a man, so I can't be the best man, but I am the only woman allowed to stand up here."

David shrugged, "Fair enough. I suppose that works."

"Are you wearing suspenders?"

"I might be." He looked down.

"Ian's going to fuck you so hard tonight." She patted his cheek before turning around, "I'm changing my dress before the reception, by the way."

"Alright."

As Mari walked out, Matt came in.

"Hey there's the man of the hour." Matt grinned.

"Here I am." David smiled at him, "You look nice."

"You shouldn't be telling me that. You should be telling Ian that."

"I will."

"Then tell him." He looked excited.

David frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just really happy for you. You've been dating Ian forever and now you're finally getting married. It's really exciting for me."

"It's really exciting for me too." David nodded, "It's been years. I met him what….ten years ago? Anthony was seven, or almost seven at least. I don't remember, but he's seventeen now. That's ten fucking years of waiting."

"Well, to be fair, you broke up after a few years for at least a year. That probably put a damper on the idea of marriage, you know?"

"But we got back together. That was when Anthony was in eighth grade."

Matt shrugged, "By the way, did Ian invite Melanie?"

"I don't think so." David frowned, "Why?"

"She's out there."

"She is?" David groaned, "Fuck."

"David, she's a nice woman."  
"I know, but we still haven't told Anthony she's his mother yet."

Matt blinked, "He's seventeen, he knows you and Ian can't make a baby."

"I met him when he was seven, he knew then that I wasn't his father. He knows he has a mother, he just doesn't know who."

"You should probably tell him. I bet she'll get drunk and tell him."

David shook his head, "Nah. She doesn't seem like that."

"She can be pretty rude when she's drunk. I've met her before. She'll gush and apologize a million times over when she's sober. She hit me once at a bar, and when she found out the next morning, she called me, apologized, made me dinner, and sent me flowers."

David nodded.

Mari walked back in the room, "David, get out there."

"What?"

"It's time to start now."

"I-okay." He made a face and glanced at Matt, "Do I look okay?"

Matt took a step forward and straightened his tie, "You barely look okay."

Mari rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up, Matt. David looks awesome. Ian's going to love it. You won't be walking tomorrow, I can promise you that."

David shook his head as he opened the doors and walked up to the front of the room, waiting for Ian.


	11. A Punchup at a Wedding

A Punchup at a Wedding. (No no no no no no no no.)

Anthony grabbed Kalel's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Hey! You must be Anthony." A woman said, pulling her long blonde hair to the side. Anthony scanned her and quickly affirmed that she was drunk.

"I am. And you are?"

"Your father hasn't mentioned me yet?" She frowned.

He squinted, "Oh! You're Melanie! You came over that day like ten years ago before Pops left."

"Yes!" She smiled, "That was me."

"Mel?" Ian made a face, walking up from behind, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to make it."

"Where's David?" Melanie immediately looked upset.

"Off drinking away the memories from Josh singing and dancing tonight no doubt." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why was I invited here tonight?" Mel frowned, grabbing another drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know why you bothered inviting me."

"Excuse me?"

Anthony gulped. Shit.

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it, Ian?" She stepped closer to him, "First, you called me up on the day you officially started dating David, and now you're inviting me to the day you promise him you'll love him forever. You promised me that first, Ian! Don't you remember?"

Ian took a deep breath. Anthony could tell he was trying not to stress out.

Kalel leaned over, "I'll go distract David. You deal with this."

"You just had to make me feel like shit, didn't you?" She raised her fists, "And you know what? I'm tired of your bullshit. I should've known you'd never keep your promise to love me."

"Mel..." Ian sighed, putting his hands on hers and lowering her fists, "Look-"

"You look here, Hecox." She frowned, "Or are you giving yourself completely to him and changing your name?"

"He's actually keeping his name." Anthony tried to diffuse some tension.

"Shut up, Romeo. You don't even know your real last name, do you?"

Anthony paused, "What do you mean? It's Hecox, I know that, but I just go by Padilla regularly because I think it sounds smoother and easier on the tongue."

"You grew up without a mother. You don't even know her name, do you?"

Ian stepped up, "No."

"Dad, stop." Anthony frowned, looking at Melanie, "Did you know her? What was her name?"

"Her name?" Melanie nodded, "Yeah, I knew it."

"Mel, stop."

"He deserves to know, Ian." She frowned, "Honestly. He should know."

"Dad, all my life I've wanted to know." Anthony looked over at Melanie, "Go on."

"Her name was Melanie Moat."

Anthony blinked and had to sit down for a second.

Ian came over to him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to, the first time she came over, but then David left and you got panicked. So when I found that Mel had left too, I didn't want to stress you out even more by saying it so I didn't."

"I bet you just wanted to pain your son even more." Melanie grabbed another drink.

"Mel, you don't know what you're saying. Give me that drink."

"Stop it." She said, backing up.

Kalel reached from behind and took it, but Melanie whipped around and punched her straight in the face. Anthony wasn't even sure what just went down, but Mel looked shocked that she had actually hit her.

An apology formed on her lips, but she was stopped.

"You'll fucking pay for that." David glared.

* * *

"Says who?"

"Says me." He held his hands up, "Wait, I can't hit a woman. What am I doing? Why would I hit anyone?"

"No, you can't." Melanie said.

David stood still, as if he didn't know what to do, "You and whose army?"

"What?" Mel froze, which was long enough for Ian to come up and distract her.

Anthony rushed over to Kalel and pulled her into the seat next to where he was sitting.

Ian put his hands on Melanie's shoulders and pushed her away from everyone else. David looked back at them from time to time, and Melanie was visibly upset at what she had just done.

David sighed and looked at Kalel, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be alright. Just a little nosebleed, that's all."

David frowned, "Anthony, go get her some ice."

"She's my girlfriend, Pops. I think I should be the one to stay here with her."

"You don't trust me with her, do you?" He frowned, "Anthony, I'm your father now, not to mention I'm your _second _father. Nothing is going to happen between us."

"That's not it, David." Anthony said, "But fine. I'll go get one."

David watched as Anthony hopped the fence.

"Shit. He's going to steal an icepack." He said.

Kalel looked up at him.

"Hail to the thief." He muttered, then looked at her and pushed her hair off her shoulders and grabbed a napkin, "You're too pretty to have blood all over you."

"See, this is what Anthony was worried about." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "I hate to break it to you Kalel, but I'm gay."

She laughed, "Really? I had no idea, because we totally aren't at your wedding where you're marrying a guy."

"Which means that no matter how many times I compliment you for what you deserve, I'm not hitting on you. You can scratch me off the list of teachers that do." He grinned, taking his jacket off and setting it on the chair behind her.

"You weren't on it." She smiled, "You were just genuinely nice."

"How could you tell?"

"You maintained eye contact the whole time."

He laughed, "Some teachers don't? Shit, man. That sucks."

"So, you're my teacher and my boyfriend's father?"

"I am now." He smiled.

Anthony came back about fifteen minutes later, and he handed her the ice pack. David frowned at him, but Anthony pushed a receipt in his hand. David crumpled it up and put it in his pocket. That was enough for him. Anthony hadn't stolen it.

Ian slowly walked back over with Mel.

"Kalel, is it?" Melanie frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was having some emotional issues and I was scared of what you were doing to me."

Kalel shook her head, "It's okay."

"I know a good trick on how to get blood out of your dress if you need that." Mel smiled weakly.

"I know some good ones too. I can probably help you get that wine out of your dress."

"Thank you."

Mel was called away by someone else, and she looked slightly relieved.

Ian looked over at David and smiled, "You look nice."

"So do you." David grinned, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist.

"We're finally married."

"Finally."

"We can stop counting down the days."

"We can count them up now." David joked.

Ian leaned in and kissed him gently, "It's going to be fun, but you get half the responsibilities now. So if Anthony has any sexual concerns, I'll send him to you."

David made a face, "Ian...He already hates me for telling him that two of his teachers are dating."

Ian laughed, "Which ones?"

"Math and science."

"You asshole." He kissed him, "He's going to kill you in your sleep tonight."

"Then he's going to have to get through you first." David grinned down at Ian.

Ian smirked, "That's right, since you're getting a mind blowing fucking tonight."

"Is it really going to be mind blowing though?" David loved poking fun at Ian.

He let go of David and crossed his arms, "Is it ever not mind blowing?"

"Then what's the difference between this and all the others?"

"We're married now."

"But still, there's really no difference if they're all mind-"

Ian turned around, "Forget it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight anyway."

He ended up on the couch with David all night, and neither of them really slept much.


End file.
